


Faking it

by turnersctm



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnersctm/pseuds/turnersctm
Summary: This family Christmas doesn't go to plan as Shelagh has to bring her boyfriend along, problem is she has no boyfriend. Modern Day AU - Turnadette with other CTM characters.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Julienne, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Timothy Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Trixie Franklin, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner, Patrick Turner & Timothy Turner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh Trixie, what am I going to do" Shelagh huffed as she slumped against the dining table in defeat.

"Can't you just say something came up? Like he has a family emergency or you've been called into work, you are a nurse after all" Trixie offered before taking a sip of her tea, she paused for a moment before continuing,

"How on earth did you get into this mess in the first place?" Trixie pried as she leant on the table - Shelagh never got herself into situations like these. 

"I was on the phone with my mum, she had asked me if I was going to be bringing a plus one with me at Christmas but at the same time Nurse Lee had asked me a question, I thought I had muted my phone but I hadn't" Shelagh sighed and sat back up in her seat looking at Trixie with wide eyes.

"Trix how on earth am I going to find a boyfriend within a week, and convince them to speed three days in Aberdeen with me?" 

"Fake it" Trixie said with a shrug. 

"What do you mean?" Shelagh asked rather confused.

"Well the way I see it is you can either tell your parents that you've been rescheduled to work over the holidays or you ask a friend, or even one of the doctors to come along with you? Now please excuse me, I'm due back on ward now and can't be late as Sister Evangelina is in one of her moods" Trixie stood up and gave Shelagh a small reassuring smile "Don't worry Shelagh, you'll figure something out".


	2. Chapter 2

"Nurse Mannion would you mind fetching me the patient files for discharge" Doctor Turner asked as he leant against the nurses station.

"Of course" Shelagh replied turning on her heel and began to unlock and open the filing cabinet. Her fingers flicked through the folders before pulling out the necessary documents. Shelagh turned to face Doctor Turner,

"Is Mrs Locksmith being discharged today, just that her notes aren't here?" 

"I'd like her to be discharged today if possible, with Christmas being round the corner we'll need the extra beds" Doctor Turner said rather dully, the ward never seemed to be prepared for the Christmas rush. He ran his hand down his tired face as Shelagh locked the cabinet and turned to face him. 

"Here take these files, they are all complete and ready for discharge. You in the mean time can take your long overdue break whilst I look for Mrs Locksmith's notes. I can them read through them and then leave them at your desk" Shelagh insisted as she handed over the files, he gave her a thankful smile and gave a small nod.

"Thank you Nurse Mannion, I don't know what I'd do without you" Doctor Turner joked as he tucked the files under his arms and walked towards his office. 

"No, neither do I" Shelagh muttered under her breath. Maybe Trixie was right, maybe she could ask Doctor Turner to accompany her to Aberdeen. 

After all Patrick and her had been close friends throughout her time at the hospital and they had often met up outside of work for drinks or to take Timothy to the cinema. 

That would never work Shelagh thought to herself as she remembered Timothy. Why on earth would he spend his holiday away from his son? It's not that Timothy couldn't join them, she knew that they would all enjoy the time together but it would make the situation a whole lot harder and more confusing. 

So it couldn't possibly work. She would just have to cancel and spend Christmas alone in her flat or go to Aberdeen alone and face the countless questions from her family. 

Shaking her head of thoughts she decided to carry on with her work. Looking through the schedule she noticed that Chummy was last to check on Mrs Locksmith. 

Sitting up she saw Jenny walking towards the station.

"Nurse Lee!" Shelagh called, gesturing her to come talk.

"Sorry Nurse Mannion I can't stop for long I'm meant to be helping Sister Evangelina with a delivery" Jenny sighed as she reached over the desk for a file.

"I won't keep you long, I just wondered if you knew where Nurse Noakes is?" Shelagh asked as her eyes scanned the ward, still unable to spot, or hear her - which was rather rare as she was always heard talking or sharing a laugh with the patients.

"Last I saw her she was heading to the staff room, now wish me luck" Jenny smiled as she rushed off to the delivery rooms. 

Shelagh neatened up her uniform and walked towards the staff room, as she opened the door she saw Chummy on the phone so she knocked on the door alerting her of her presence.

"Oh hang on a second Peter" Chummy chimed, she was always in a good mood no matter how the day was going.

"Sorry Chummy, I just wondered if you had Mrs Locksmiths notes?" Shelagh asked as she stepped into the staff room.

"Oh goodness I left them in the clip board on her bed, I am so sorry!" 

"No worries, I just need to pass them to Doctor Turner so we can get her discharged." Shelagh smiled and left the staff room once more only to pump into Trixie.

"Oh Shelagh! Just who I'm looking for. You're due a break soon aren't you?" Trixie pried.

"Yes I am, why's that?" Shelagh replied.

"Well I'm going on mine now in the staff room, I thought we could talk about your situation-" Trixie teased but Shelagh pulled her close.

"Trixie don't say it like that, people will start to speculate" Shelagh hushed. She looked to see if any patients or staff were listening.

"Oh hush it you, no one's listening. Just meet me in the staff room in 10 minutes okay?" Trixie insisted, Shelagh nodded her head and watched as she sashayed away. 

\--

"Good you're here, I've made you tea" Trixie chimed as Shelagh entered the staff room. 

"Thank you Trix" Shelagh smiled as she sat down opposite her friend, glad to finally have a chance to rest.

"Now about Christmas, I think we've been rather blind about the answer" Trixie began, 

"How so?" Shelagh inquired as she thought threw the possibilities.

"You can ask Doctor Turner. Think about it you two are inseparable, at work and out" Trixie elaborated and gave a cheeky smile.

"Trixie you know that would never work" Shelagh responded with a sigh.

"Why won't it?" Trixie questioned, resting her head on her hand and looking quizzically at her friend.

"Because of Timothy, it wouldn't be fair on him. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship if it went wrong, which it definitely would!" Shelagh huffed in defeat.

"You know as much as I do that Timothy would love it. And I don't see it ruining your friendship, if anything it'll deepen it" Trixie shrugged. 

Shelagh was about to reply when the staff door opened. They both turned to see Doctor Turner. 

"Sorry nurses, I'll come back in a moment" He began but was cut off.

"Nonsense Doctor Turner, my tea break is over now anyway" Trixie chimed before turning to Shelagh.

"Think about what I said okay?" Trixie said in a hush voice. 

As Trixie left the room Patrick picked up his coffee and sat down with Shelagh, they sat in silent for a few moments until Patrick piped up.

"Spill it" He commanded.

"Spill what?" Shelagh asked, she looked up to see his concerned face.

"Something is bothering you and whatever it is it's eating away at you, so tell me what it is?" He pleaded gently. 

"Oh it's nothing just family business, trying to figure out Christmas. What are you and Timothy up to this Christmas?" Shelagh smiled happy that she had steered the conversation.

"Well Nanny Parker has my sister in law's family over this Christmas and we don't really get along so Tim and I will be spending Christmas alone this year" Patrick sighed, which pulled at Shelagh's heart strings.

"Patrick, can I ask you something?" Shelagh gulped and clinged onto her mug.

"Of course" 

"I need a favour, a pretty big one"


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a favour, a pretty big one" Shelagh gulped, she couldn't quite believe she was going to ask him.

"What is it?" Patrick replied, a hint of concern present in his voice. 

Shelagh threw her head into her hands and took in a deep shaky breath, she was struggling to find the courage to ask him.

"I uh" She paused and bit her lip, desperately trying to think of a way to word it without sounding crazy.

"My parents think I have a boyfriend and that he will be joining us up in Aberdeen over Christmas. So I was wondering, without trying to sound like a complete fool, if you and Timothy wouldn't mind joining me - I'll pay for everything don't worry i-" Before she could ramble on Patrick butted in.

"Yes"

"Really?" Shelagh breathed and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course I'll help you. The way I see it Tim and I could either spend the time alone in our apartment, or spend it with you and explore a new place" Patrick retorted with a smile.

"Plus I would do anything to see your old childhood bedroom" He teased making Shelagh's smile drop, she had completely forgotten about that part. 

"I suppose I have no control over that now. How about you and Tim come over for dinner tonight, I could talk it over with you then?" Shelagh asked, Patrick nodded and stood up.

"Your shift finishes at four thirty right?" Patrick questioned, Shelagh simply nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Wait by main reception, I'll give you a lift as I need to pick Tim up from scouts at five" Patrick smiled and made his way to the office leaving a smiling Shelagh behind. 

Finishing the last of her tea Shelagh couldn't help but smile as she pictured her Christmas with Patrick and Timothy. 

\---

"How did it go with Doctor Turner?" Trixie asked as she shut her locker, a smile plastered on her face - truly glad today's shift was over.

"It went well" Shelagh shrugged and pulled her coat on, the girls left the locker room and made their way through the hospital corridors.

"So you asked a handsome doctor to come away on holiday with you and all you can say to me is 'it went well' Honestly Shelagh I thought I had taught you better than that" Trixie teased, keen to find out the details.

"Okay fine. He agreed to it rather willingly and he's coming back to mine for dinner tonight to talk about it" 

Trixie's eyes widened and a cheeky grin soon formed on her face, Shelagh instantly butted in before Trixie had another chance to speak.

"Not like that! Besides Timothy is coming too, we're going to pick him up from scouts." Shelagh explained as they entered the reception corridor. Trixie tapped on Shelagh's shoulder and pointed to Patrick who was waiting near the doors.

"Text me how it goes?" Trixie asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway" Shelagh rolled her eyes as Trixie chuckled and pulled her into a quick hug before walking off.

Shelagh walked towards Patrick and smiled awkwardly, knowing that he had been watching them.

"Does Nurse Franklin not want a lift?" He offered.

"Her boyfriend is picking her up" Shelagh explained. 

"Ahh. Shall we?" Patrick asked as he gestured towards the exit. The pair walked outside in silence, both tugging their coats on tighter as the crisp cool air hit them. 

Shelagh couldn't help but smile to herself as she noticed Patrick's old, yet rather reliable green MG in the staff car park.

"I'm surprised that things still going" Shelagh joked as she gestured towards the car, a small giggle escaping her lips as Patrick looked down at her lookimg half offended.

"Old things are just as good" He winked as they reached the car, he walked round to open the door for her.

"Oh hush you're not old" Shelagh scolded as she smiled a quick thank you and got into the car. Patrick closed the door and walked round to the drivers seat.

"I feel it" Patrick joked as he started the engine up and pulled out the car park.

As they drove the pair sat in silence, Patrick was focused on the road whilst Shelagh was fidgeting with the hem of her uniform.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Shelagh queried, feeling unsure of their Christmas plans. 

Patrick took his hand and gently placed it on top of Shelagh's, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about. We've been friends for years so it will be a breeze, and I'm sure Timothy won't mind" Patrick smiled before pulling up outside the local community center where Timothy was outside waiting with friends.

The young boy said goodbye to his friends and akela before running to the car and slinging himself and his bag in.

"Nurse Mannion" Timothy cheered "What are you doing here?" 

"We're going to Shelagh's for dinner Tim, we have something important to talk about" Patrick said, as he looked over at his son and smiled to see him grinning.

"Are we really?" Timothy chimed, as he quickly put his seat belt on.

"If you want too?" Shelagh asked with a small smirk, knowing full well he did.

"Yes please Shelagh! Your dinners are amazing and hopefully dad will learn how to cook like you" Tim grinned cheekily. 

"That told you" Shelagh whispered to Patrick with a somewhat smug face. 

Patrick simply bit his lip and started up his engine again.

\--

As they crowded into the flat Shelagh took their coats to hang up by the radiator.

"Tim why don't you go watch TV while your father and I make dinner?" Shelagh suggested, Tim simply smiled and ran off leaving Patrick and Shelagh alone in the kitchen.

Shelagh opened up the cupboards and thought to herself for a moment before looking back at Patrick.

"Now would you like Pasta or Jacket potatoes?"

"Pasta please if you don't mind" Patrick began "is there anything you need me to do?" He asked.

"Would you mind getting some drinks ready? I don't mind what we have and I think there's some squash left over in the cupboard under the sink for Tim" Shelagh nodded to the cupboard before picking up her jar of penne pasta and a saucepan.

As Shelagh began to boil the pasta Patrick had set the table and made the drinks, whilst they were waiting the pair sat at the kitchen counter.

"How should we tell Tim?" Shelagh asked worriedly.

"Tell him the truth I suppose, I'm sure he'll understand and go through with it" Patrick shrugged whilst giving her a small smile.

"Tell me what?" Timothy asked inquisitively, both Patrick and Shelagh spun round in shock not knowing he had been listening.

"Umm" Shelagh fumbled.

Patrick gestured for Tim to sit at the empty chair opposite them.

"Well Shelagh's family have invited her and her boyfriend over for Christmas, but Shelagh doesn't have one and instead of showing up alone we're going to go with her". Patrick explained and watched his sons face.

"So you and Shelagh are dating?" Tim questioned.

"We're not actually dating, we're just going to pretend and you will to" Shelagh began "But only if you want to and feel comfortable in doing so".

Timothy sat there for a moment, thinking it all through. He sat up straight and smiled.

"This means we'll go to Aberdeen, right?" Tim started, Patrick nodded.

"Christmas in Aberdeen with you and dad sounds smashing! Besides you two already act like a couple so it won't be hard!" Timothy grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready?" Patrick asked as Shelagh clicked her suitcase shut.

"I believe so" Shelagh sighed softly, as she picked up her handbag bag and suitcase. The pair left Shelagh's flat and stepped into the silent street. 

Shelagh locked her flat whilst Patrick placed her suitcase alongside his and Timothy's in the boot of his MG.

Shelagh walked towards the car and noticed Timothy fast asleep in the back seat, a smile grew on her face as she saw the blanket she had gifted him for his birthday was tucked around him.

It was five thirty in the morning so Timothy would be asleep for a few hours yet. They had decided to leave early as they had a long drive ahead of them and they also hoped arrive in Aberdeen mid afternoon. 

As Shelagh slipped into the passenger seat Patrick started up the engine, they both turned to eachother with tiered smiles as Patrick pulled away.

\---

They had been on the road for a couple hours and were making good time due low traffic. Shelagh smiled contently as she looked over her shoulder to see that Timothy was still asleep. 

"Do you think we should stop soon so that he can eat?" Shelagh asked as she looked back round to the front, she noticed Patrick let out a small yawn 

"And I think you could do with some coffee" She added.

"What time is it?" Patrick asked as he turned the car radio down. Shelagh pulled her phone out from her pocket and squinted her eyes as the bright screen light hit her face.

"It's almost eight. There's a service station at the next junction, I believe there's a Starbucks there. Why don't we stop for half hour?" Shelagh suggested, she looked over at Patrick and felt guilty as she could see he was tired. 

"Sounds good with me" Patrick agreed as he changed lanes ready to pull off at the next junction. 

As he did so he saw Shelagh sitting with a worried look on her face.

"Shelagh what's wrong?" 

"What if this doesn't work?" Shelagh sighed.

"What exactly won't work?" Patrick challenged as he took the motorway exit.

"What if they notice or worse it goes horribly wrong and I ruin our friendship?" Shelagh asked as they pulled into the service station car park. 

Pulling into a spot Patrick parked the car and switched the engine off, he turned in his seat to face Shelagh.

"Your parents are Julienne and Peter Mannion. Your mum is a semi retired primary school teacher who works in the village school and your father is a retired fish monger who now volunteers his time at the local youth center" Patrick began, only pausing to take a breath,

"You and I met at work and over time grew closer together, and if they have any questions about that I'm sure we can figure the answers out on the spot. Timothy knows this and so do you and I" Patrick stated with a small but smug smile "And I very much doubt that you could ruin the friendship, so please stop worrying" 

Shelagh nodded and stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

"Thank you Patrick. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you, but let me start by buying you coffee and breakfast" Shelagh insisted with a firm face, she was so glad he was her friend. 

\---

"Shelagh may I have a hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Timothy asked as they stood in line at Starbucks. Shelagh looked down at him and smiled.

"Would you like whipped cream too?" She asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips as Timothy grinned. As they were talking Patrick had joined them in the queue.

"What's he smiling about?" Patrick asked as they stepped forward in the queue. Shelagh mimed zipping her mouth shut which made Tim laugh.

"Good morning and welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you?" The young barista asked with a smile. 

"Morning!" Shelagh started "Could I get a small hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, a medium latte and a large americano to go please" 

"Of course! May I say you're the sweetest family!" The barista added.

"Oh uh" Shelagh fumbled as she pulled out her card to pay. 

"Thank you" Patrick said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at the barista. 

"No worries, here's your receipt. Your drinks will be ready in a minute!" As the barista walked away Shelagh turned to face Patrick.

"I suppose we should get use to that" She joked.

"I think I delt with that rather well, unlike you" Patrick retorted, Shelagh rolled her eyes and gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Oh hush, now come on our drinks are almost ready" Shelagh pointed out as the barista placed their order on the counter. 

After collecting their drinks they headed back to their car to continue their long journey. 

As Patrick turned the engine on Shelagh reached to turn up the radio, a smile grew on her face as she heard Chris Rea's Driving Home For Christmas playing. 

\---

"Now turn left at this roundabout and go straight ahead at the one after" Shelagh instructed, having grown up in Aberdeen she knew all the roads and refused to let Patrick turn the GPS on.

"Aren't we heading away from the city if we go that way?" Patrick queried as he looked at the road signs, Shelagh shot him a stern look.

"Patrick this isn't Poplar so trust me, if you follow the signs we'll end up in traffic and we can't risk that as we'll be late" She huffed. The closer they got to her parents house the more anxious and sick she felt.

Patrick grinned to himself, he had never seen Shelagh so bossy before. And if he was being honest, he was enjoying it.

"Okay now get into the right hand lane for the traffic lights and then follow the road markings" Shelagh stated while letting out a small shaky breath. Patrick looked over and placed his hand upon hers to calm her down.

"Do you have to act all mushy?" Timothy groaned making Patrick chuckle. 

"I can't wait for the day you get a girlfriend" Patrick joked, as he looked at his son through the rear view mirror. 

"Turn left at this road, my parents house is at the end on the corner" Shelagh butted in, not wanting the boys to start an argument. 

Patrick took the turn and drove slowly down the road which was filled with brightly lit christmas decorations. Pulling up outside Shelagh's childhood home he switched the engine off and turned to face her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I think so" Shelagh smiled before undoing her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. 

She stood there for a second looking at her house and just smiled as memories filled her mind. She had missed Aberdeen and her parents more than she realised.

"Come on" Patrick said as he hinted to the front door. Shelagh took her suitcase and made her way up the steps. 

As she stood outside the front door she paused and looked at Patrick and Timothy.

"Meet the Mannions" Shelagh said as she knocked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shelagh knocked on the door and stepped back so that she had her two boys next to her. 

"Oh my dear Shelagh!" Julienne said with teary eyes as she swung the door open, Shelagh smiled lovingly and stepped into her arms accepting her warm hug. 

Shelagh gently pulled out of the hug and turned round to face the boys, she held her hand out gesturing for them to step closer. 

"Mum, dad. Meet Patrick and his son Timothy" Shelagh said with a somewhat proud tone.

"It's lovely to meet you" Patrick held his hand out. Peter shook Patrick's hand, whilst giving him a warning look.

"It's about time we met you, Shelagh has mentioned you many times" Julienne said as she pulled him into a welcoming hug, "Now come in out of the cold and make yourselves welcome. Timothy why don't you watch some TV while I talk to your dad and Shelagh? It's in the first room on the left" Timothy nodded and handed his dad his bag before walking off. 

"I had planned on letting you stay in Shelagh's old room, but with the three of you that may be rather tight" Julienne admitted with a half smile. Shelagh looked up at Patrick and cleared her throat - she had forgotten that part.

"Oh uh, that won't be necessary mum. We'll stay at a hotel" Shelagh suggested, Patrick nodded at her response.

"Perfect! Now why don't you show Patrick around whilst your mother and I get dinner ready?" Peter asked, glad that his daughter couldn't do anything untoward in his house. Shelagh nodded and signaled for Patrick to follow her upstairs. 

She led him to her childhood room and shut the door behind them before walking over to her bed. Shelagh sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

"I am so sorry I have dragged you into this" Shelagh muttered. 

"Don't be" Patrick said with a reassuring smile. 

Looking around her room Patrick chuckled softly to himself, Shelagh sat up in her bed and leant against the head board and watched him with a raised brow.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as she saw his eyes dart around the room.

"Nothing really. It's just your room is exactly how I pictured it" He shrugged as he walked towards her bed and sat down besides her.

"Patrick I was twenty two when I last lived in here, that was only eight years ago I haven't exactly changed that much since" Shelagh pointed out. 

"Now come on, go watch TV with Tim. I'll book us a hotel room then come join you" She added as she nudged Patrick off the bed. 

"Yes darling" Patrick joked making Shelagh roll her eyes. Chuckling to himself Patrick left her room and shut the bedroom door behind him and made his way downstairs. 

"Watching anything good Tim?" He asked as he entered the living room and saw Timothy sitting in the arm chair closest to the Tele.

"I'm watching a documentary on the history of medicine" Timothy stated proudly. Patrick smiled, Timothy really did take after him. 

Patrick sat on the sofa opposite from Tim and pulled his phone out to scroll through social media. 

As he did so Shelagh had snuck into the room to join them.

Sitting down beside Patrick she reached for the blanket on the foot stool and draped it over their legs.

Patrick looked up from his phone and and smiled as he saw she had let her hair down from the ponytail it had been in all day.

"Did you get a room?" Patrick asked quietly so that he wouldn't distract Tim from the TV.

"I've booked us a double room at the city centre hotel" Shelagh answered before nodding towards Tim and whispering, "what's he watching?" 

"The history of medicine" Patrick smirked making Shelagh giggle.

"Sometimes I forget how similar you two are" Shelagh confessed.

\---

Later that evening they were all sat around the dinner table chatting having just eaten a roast. 

"So Patrick, what made you decide to ask Shelagh out?" Peter asked as he topped up the wine glasses. Patrick fumbled for a moment before looking to Shelagh.

"I don't know if I can pin point it exactly sir but I suppose it was during the summer fate. Tim and I were due to run the three legged race but I got called to an emergency half hour before, I tried my hardest to get back in time but I couldn't" Patrick paused to give Tim a smile, to this day he felt bad for not being there.

"As I ran to the field where the race was taking place I could hear the nurses shouting for Tim and someone else, it wasn't until I got closer that I realised it was Shelagh. That's when I realised how lucky I was to have her, not only was she kind and caring to me, she also cared for and loved Timothy" Patrick said softly before clearing his throat.

Patrick had never told anyone about that day, the day he fell head over heels in love with her. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For months he had wished to tell her of how he felt, and he was glad he had said it today, even if she didn't know the real truth to it. 

"I must say Shelagh, you three really are prefect together" Julienne said with a loving smile. 

"I'd be lost without them" Shelagh confessed as she looked at her two boys. 

"Would any of you like desert?" Julienne asked as she started to stack the empty dinner plates.

"No thank you mum, why don't I help you wash up then we'll make a move?" Shelagh offered as she noticed the time. 

"Don't be silly, you're our guest this week. Go to the hotel and get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

Shelagh had always been an early riser, and today was no different as she had awaken at six. Shelagh decided that instead of sitting idly in the hotel room waiting for the boys wake that she would go for a walk around the city. 

With no particular route in mind she began walking, just taking in the familiar sites she knew and loved. 

Having walked through the empty and tranquil city gardens she decided to head towards her favourite coffee shop. 

As she entered the smell of roasted coffee beans and freshly baked pastries hit her. Smiling she walked over to the barista.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" The barista asked with a friendly smile. 

"May I have a small hot chocolate, two medium cappuccinos and three of those butter croissants?" Shelagh said as she studied the menu board. 

"Sure thing, that will be £9.50 please" 

Shelagh pulled out her purse to pay just as her phone started to ring.

"Why don't you take a seat while I get your drinks ready" the barista offered, Shelagh smiled a quick thank you before walk over to the sofa and sitting down to answer her phone. 

She panicked as she noticed she had three unopened messages from Patrick. 

"Patrick is everything alright?" She asked with a hushed voice.

"Shelagh where on earth are you?" Patrick interjected, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm in the city, I went for a walk and to get us some breakfast" Shelagh explained trying it calm him of his worries.

"At this time? Shelagh what if something happened?" He breathed 

"Patrick nothing has happened and I doubt anything will. You forget that I grew up here so I know my way. I'll be back at the hotel in five minutes, go back to bed" Shelagh reassured as she heard Patrick sigh in defeat. She hung up the call as she noticed the barista finishing off her order.

Picking up her order Shelagh thanked the barista once more before heading back out into the deserted streets. 

After a short walk she had made it back to the hotel. As she let herself into the room she carefully kicked her shoes off before walking over to the sofa and placing the drinks on the coffee table. 

Patrick hurried out for the bathroom and assessed Shelagh before pulling her into a hug.

"Please don't do that again, you worried me" He said with a sigh, glad she was back in one piece.

Shelagh looked up at Patrick while still enveloped in his arms and smiled at the daft man. 

Their friendship had always been a physical one, as they would often huddle together on the sofa during lunch breaks or when watching a movie and they often hugged one another after a long and draining day at work. 

But today it felt different as Shelagh had a small glimmer of hope that Patrick liked her. I mean why else would you travel 500 miles to spend Christmas with strangers? And why would he go into so much detail over the summer fate story? 

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. But you really are worried for nothing!" Shelagh counteracted as she slipped out of her thoughts, and out of his embrace. She walked over to the small sofa and hinted for him to do the same.

"Now sit down and eat up" She ordered as she handed him a croissant before picking one for herself.

Patrick sat down next to her and Shelagh instinctively rested her head on his shoulder and huddled in closer.

The pair sat there in silence, simply enjoying eachothers company, only moving to pick up their coffees. 

\---

After spending a few hours together in the hotel they were now heading to meet Shelagh's parents for a walk. 

"Where are we going again?" Timothy asked as he stared out the window looking at the frost covered streets.

"To Hazlehead Park" She answered "Oh turn left here Patrick". 

"What's that?" Tim continued, he was clearly in one of his inquisitive moods. 

"It's my favourite park" Shelagh smiled as she looked back at him "There's a small zoo, statues everywhere, plenty of hidden trail walks and a quaint cafe that make the best cakes" Shelagh sighed contently, as the memories came flooding in.

Turning into the car park they waved as she saw Shelagh's parents standing by the entrance to the park. 

Once Patrick turned the engine off Timothy jumped out the car and ran towards Julienne, who he had taken a liking too. 

"Good morning Timothy!" Julienne greeted as the boy hugged her. 

"Morning Julienne and Peter" Timothy chimed.

"Let's get going shall we?" Peter asked making Timothy grin as they walked towards the park gates.

Julienne, Timothy and Peter lead the way, whilst Patrick and Shelagh followed from behind going at their own pace. 

"No wonder you love it here" Patrick spoke in awe as he looked around the park. 

"I use to come here all the time. I use to go to the cafe, order tea and sit outside on a bench to study. I found the parks calming presence made me focus more" Shelagh explained.

"What made you come to London?" Patrick questioned as he noticed her smile drop.

"It's what I felt called to do" Shelagh shrugged "I had spent so much time in Aberdeen, everything feels the same after a while and I suppose i felt like I was stuck. So once I qualified I looked for job postings and that's when I found Nonnatus. When I came to Poplar I felt like I was needed and that I was in the right place" Shelagh finished as she looked up at Patrick. She offered him a small smile before taking a hold is his hand. 

"Well I'm glad you did" Patrick expressed as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Dad, Shelagh, come look at this!" Timothy called as he waved for them to come closer. Patrick led Shelagh towards Tim who was standing next to a reindeer at the mini zoo. 

"Oh look at you" Julienne said with a smile "Stand together with the reindeer, I'll take a photo" 

Patrick let go of Shelagh's hand and gently wrapped it around her waist, pulling her in closer for the photo. Shelagh couldn't help but blush as he did so, luckily she could blame her rosy cheeks on the brisk weather.

"Say cheese" Peter beckoned.

"Cheese!" Timothy cheered, as they posed for the photo. 

"Lovely!" Peter smiled before crouching down infront of Tim and whispering "Now let's go get some cake". 

As they walked off Shelagh and Patrick stood there for a moment, both enjoying their embrace. 

"Thank you" Shelagh smiled "this time with you and Tim has been wonderful" 

Patrick smiled and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. 

Shelagh stood there for a second trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

Do something back you idiot Shelagh scolded. She desperately wanted to lean up and kiss him, but she couldn't be bold like that. 

Instead she just looked up at him with her rosy cheeks and smiled,

"Come on, we better keep an eye on Tim otherwise my parents will let him eat the whole cafe" She joked as she took ahold of his hand and led them to the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

Whilst at Hazlehead Park it had started to snow and although it was only a light snowfall they decided to head back to Shelagh's parents house.

Christmas music filled the house as they got into the Christmas spirit, after all tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Timothy was sat on the floor with Peter completing a puzzle, whilst Julienne was in the kitchen making them all some hot chocolate to warm up.

Shelagh and Patrick sat on the sofa watching Tim and talking amongst themselves. 

"Hot chocolate is ready!" Julienne chimed from the kitchen. Timothy jumped up and ran into the kitchen leaving Peter laughing before he too left.

Perry Como's 'It's begging to look a lot like Christmas' started to play as Patrick stood up, he smiled and offered his hand to Shelagh. 

"Come on" He said as he pulled her to her feet. 

"What are you doing?" Shelagh asked as she tried to hide her laughter.

"I want to dance" Patrick stated as he spun Shelagh around then pulled her closer. 

One hand was holding hers while the other sat on her hip, the pair swayed together to the music forgetting the world and only focusing on them.

Patrick spun her once more before pulling her hand up to his lips and placing a delicate kiss on it. 

"Enough with the Mushy stuff" Timothy groaned as he stood at the doorway.

Shelagh grinned cheekily as she slipped out of Patrick's embrace and walked towards Timothy. 

Taking a hold of his hands Shelagh walked him into the room and started to dance with him, making the boy burst into laughter.

"If I can't dance with your father then I suppose I will have to dance with you" Shelagh giggled as she spun Tim around.

"Okay okay, you can dance with dad!" Timothy said in-between his laughter.

Shelagh stopped dancing and crouched down to Tim's level giving him a cheeky grin.

"You're better at dancing" She whispered with a wink before standing up again.

"Right, who wants hot chocolate?" 

As they sat around the table enjoying their hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies the snow continued to fall.

"Will you be alright getting back to the hotel?" Julienne asked as she looked out the window to see the ground covered.

"My old car should be alright, as long as it doesn't get any heavier" Patrick replied as he gazed out the window to try and get an idea on the snow depth.

"You can always stay here tonight?" Julienne offered.

"I'm sure we'll be okay, if the car won't run we could always walk to the hotel. Besides we don't have our suitcases with us" Shelagh added.

"Don't be silly Shelagh" Peter began as he placed his now empty mug down. "You're staying here tonight and that's final, I'm sure we have some old clothes for you to borrow. And in the morning I will run you to the hotel to get a change of clothes". 

Shelagh went to talk but stopped herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his stubborn mind. 

"If you insist" she replied, before turning to Patrick and giving him a small smile. 

"Now we'll go and get you some clothes and some fresh bedding. You finish off your drinks" Julienne ordered as she hinted for Peter to leave the room with her. 

"I am so sorry" Shelagh pleaded "there is no arguing with my dad, he's a true stubborn Scott" she sighed, as she placed her head in her hands.

"I now know where you get it from" Patrick joked making Shelagh chuckle. She let out a soft sigh as Patrick placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 

"You and Tim can take my room, I'll sleep on the sofa" Shelagh insisted as she sat up to look at Patrick.

"You take the bed, and I'll have the sofa" Patrick offered.

"No way! You wouldn't get a wink of sleep on that old thing, besides your feet would be hanging right over the edge" Shelagh joked as she hinted towards the small, mustard sofa.

"I'll take the sofa" Tim chimed in as he took a bite of his cookie. He knew that the pair of them wouldn't come to an answer between themselves. 

"I couldn't make you do that Tim" Shelagh stated as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder "I've slept on that couch before, it's not the comfiest of places so I will sleep there"

"I'll sleep on concrete and you know it" Tim retorted with a somewhat proud grin.

"Are you sure Tim?" Patrick asked, half hoping he was being serious, the other half hoping he may change his mind. 

The last thing Patrick wanted was to make Shelagh feel uncomfortable. But he had dreamed of him and Shelagh being in bed together. Not sexually, although that wouldn't be a bad thing! 

He simply wanted to have Shelagh sleeping in his arms, so that he could protect and watch over her. Especially after a hard day at work. 

Little did he know that Shelagh felt the same and that she had been hoping Tim would offer to take the couch.

"Very sure" Tim replied before chugging his now cold hot chocolate.

"Well then" Shelagh started, she couldn't quite believe this was happening. "That settles that".


	8. Chapter 8

"I left some clothes and toiletries on your bed" Julienne said with a smile as her and Shelagh washed up the plates left over from dinner. 

"Are you sure you're okay with us staying tonight? We don't mind walking to the hotel" Shelagh offered as she dried off a plate and placed it on the counter.

"It's getting late and the weather is bad, you're not walking" Julienne ordered before looking through the service hatch to see the boys watching TV.

"Besides Tim looks tired already and I think we could all do with an early night" She finished as she placed the last of plates into the sink.

"I suppose your right" Shelagh admitted as she looked over to see Tim yawn and snuggle up to Patrick. 

"I'll finish washing these plates up, you go and show Tim how the shower works. I've left him an old top of Peter to wear tonight" Julienne stated, Shelagh placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks mum".

Leaving the room Shelagh called out for Timothy. The boy jumped off the sofa and practicly ran to her.

"Yes Shelagh?" He asked with a small smile. 

"It's getting late, would you like to have shower before bed?" She offered as she placed her arm around his shoulder, Tim nodded as he hugged Shelagh back. 

"Come on then" Shelagh smiled as she lead the boy upstairs and into her old room.

"I prefer your room back at home" Tim said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why's that?" Shelagh asked as she picked up the towel and t-shirt that had been left out for him.

"Your bed is a lot bigger and comfier for a start" He stated as Shelagh sat down besides him. "And you have a TV and all these cool things to play or read with".

"What's wrong with the books I have in here?" Shelagh quizzed as she looked over to her bookshelf.

"There" Tim paused for a moment "well they are girly" He shrugged, Shelagh chuckled at his answer and stood up.

"I am a girl" Shelagh pointed out "now come on you, go and shower and if you're lucky I will find a non girly book for you to read before bed" Shelagh promised making Tim smile and jump off the bed.

"Deal" Tim said before taking the towel and t-shirt off Shelagh and running to the bathroom. 

Shelagh smiled as the boy ran off and walked over to the bookshelf to look for a book he might like. 

"What's Tim all giddy for?" Patrick asked as he leant against the door frame, Shelagh spun round with her hand held on her chest.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" Shelagh scolded before taking in a breath to calm down. 

"Sorry" Patrick winced as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'll forgive you" Shelagh smiled. "I told him I would find a 'non girly' book for him to read before bed" She answered as she turned back round to face her books.

Running her finger along the books Shelagh smiled as she spotted an old nursing text book. Tim often stole Patrick's Lancets and his medical journals, so she knew he would be thrilled to read this. 

Picking up the book Shelagh walked over to the bed and sat besides Patrick.

"What's this?" Patrick asked as he hinted at the book.

"One of my old college nursing books" Shelagh sighed as she opened up the book and flicked through the familiar pages - this book was her lifeline at one point.

"I thought Tim could read it, none of my other books are suitable" Shelagh gave a sly smile. 

Patrick looked over to the bookshelf and chuckled. 

"Caribbean kisses?" He asked as he looked back at a rather embarrassed Shelagh.

"Don't ask" She bossed as she handed him a towel and some of her dad's old pajamas. 

"Once Tim is out of the shower you can go have one while I set his bed up" 

"Yes Miss Mannion" Patrick teased as he winked. 

"Go already" Shelagh rolled her eyes and nudged Patrick off the bed, a small chuckle escaping her lips as he fell.

Once Patrick had left the soon Shelagh pulled out her phone.

'Code red, text me asap x' She texted Trixie and sighed in relief to see the little dots signalling Trixie was replying. 

'What's wrong?! Do you need me to call you?' Trixie responded before sending a gif of someone panicking. 

'We are snowed in my parents house, Patrick and I have to share a bed!!' 

'About time' Trixie teased before typing again 'I am sure you'll be fine. You and Patrick usually share the sofa in the break room - surely there's not much difference. If you need anything call me, but try and enjoy yourselves! X'

Shelagh sighed knowing that Trixie was right, I mean they are only sleeping. 

Shelagh locked her phone and looked up to see Timothy who was drowning in Peter's old T-Shirt. 

"Oh deer" Shelagh chuckled as she stood up and walked over to Tim.

"It's massive!" The boy cried as he flung his arms out to prove his point. 

"I'm sorry, it's only for one night" Shelagh stated with a small smile "it could be worse, you could be wearing some of my old pink pajamas" She shrugged trying to cheer him up.

"Okay maybe the top isn't too bad" Tim mumbled. 

"Come on you, let's get you to bed" Shelagh ordered as she placed her arm around his shoulder and lead him downstairs and into the lounge. 

Tucking him into bed Shelagh placed her nursing book on his lap making him grin.

"Thank you Shelagh!" Timothy chimed as he pulled her into a hug. 

"Now don't be up all night reading it" She warned as she placed a small kiss on his forehead. Standing up she smiled at him.

"Goodnight Tim. If you need anything come and wake me or your father" She added as she turned off the main light and left the room.

As she walked upstairs and to her old room she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. 

She had daydreamed about her and Patrick sharing a bed before but had never anticipated it to happen this way. 

Shelagh wanted to be held in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. But she knew she couldn't do that tonight as she didn't want to make Patrick feel uncomfortable. 

Putting on a smile she walked into her room where she saw Patrick looking out the window. 

"I'll just go get ready" Shelagh announced as she picked up her old pajamas and towel.

Patrick didn't reply or turn around, Shelagh paused for a moment before walking towards him.

"Patrick?" She asked gently, he jumped and turned round to face her

"Are you alright?" She quired as he looked at her.

"I'm fine, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment" He blurted as he ran his hand through his hair. Something was clearly on his mind.

"I'll just go get ready, make yourself comfortable" She answered not quite believing him.

Leaving the room she headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower and to brush her teeth. Once she was done she stared into the mirror focusing on her appearance. 

"That'll do" she shrugged as she switched the light off and headed to join Patrick. 

As she entered her room she saw he was still standing at the window.

Walking over to him she gently placed slipped her hand into his and looked up at him. 

"Sorry, I didn't know what side of the bed you wanted" Patrick explained as he looked down at her. 

"I'm not fussed, although I am tired" Shelagh confessed as she pulled him away from the window and towards the bed.

Letting go of his hand she walked over to the left side of the bed and gently slipped in under the covers. A smile formed when Patrick finally joined her. 

The pair lay there in silence for a moment, both facing one another, but neither of them knowing what to do. 

"Do you reckon Tim's okay downstairs?" Shelagh asked breaking the silence.

"He's probably fast asleep already" Patrick shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" 

"Shelagh you are not sleeping on that sofa, besides I'd much rather be in bed with you than with Tim. He moves far too much in his sleep" Patrick joked making Shelagh smile.

"You've not slept with me yet, for all you know I could move and kick more than him" Shelagh teased.

"It's a risk I am more than willing to take" Patrick stated whilst stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight" Shelagh smiled as she reached for Patrick's hand. 

"Goodnight" Patrick sighed contently as he brung their hands close to his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelagh woke up feeling well rested, she hadn't slept that peacefully for a long time.

She smiled to herself as she noticed that both her and Patrick had rolled closer to one another in their sleep, they had gotten so close that their legs were becoming intertwined. 

Patrick lay there with his lips slightly parted from taking deep yet quiet breaths. 

His dark and unruly hair had fallen over his eyes in his sleep, Shelagh gently tucked the hair behind his ear and smiled at his peaceful state. 

He looked so happy and calm as if all his worries had floated away. 

Shelagh gently smoothed over his worry lines with her thumb. Patrick had always hated those lines, he claimed they aged him. 

Yet Shelagh didn't see that, she saw the compassionate man behind them, the man who would go beyond anything to help someone in need. 

Lost in her thoughts she had noticed Patrick stirring.

"Happy Christmas Eve" He whispered with a smile.

"Happy Christmas Eve" Shelagh returned.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Splendidly, how about yourself?" Shelagh questioned as she moved her hand away from his face.

"Don't think I've slept that well in a long time" Patrick started "You were wrong" 

"Wrong about what?" She quired, raising a brow at him.

"That I may not prefer to share a bed with you" Patrick chuckled.

As Shelagh laughed Patrick felt butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't quite believe that he had spent the night with her. And that she had been bold enough to caress his face. 

I can be bold too Patrick thought to himself as a smile formed on his face. 

He wrapped his arm around Shelagh's waist and pulled her in close. 

Shelagh smiled and burried her head into the crook of his neck, to hide her blushing cheeks, but to also get a better smell of his aftershave.

Laying there they lost track of time, and soon there was a knock at the bedroom door. 

Before getting a chance to leave their embrace, or even call out the door had swung open. 

Timothy ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed whilst Julienne stood by the door holding two mugs of coffee.

Sitting up Shelagh could feel her cheeks blushing and feel her stomach flutter as she knew her mother wouldn't forget seeing them in bed and will definitely bring it up in conversation later.

"Good morning" Julienne beamed as she walked into the room and placed their drinks on the bed side table. 

"Thank you mum, but you didn't have too" Shelagh smiled as she picked up the black coffee and handed over to Patrick who was now sitting up and leaning against the headboard. 

"I thought I'd make pancakes for breakfast this morning" Julienne stated as she walked over to the window and gently opened the curtains. "They will be ready in ten minutes so drink up then come and join us" she finished before leaving the room.

"How did you sleep Tim?" Shelagh asked as she lifted up the covers for Timothy to join them.

"I slept well thank you" Timothy shrugged as he leant his head on Shelagh's shoulder.

"Sofa wasn't too uncomfortable then?" Patrick joked as he looked over to Shelagh who rolled her eyes. 

"Nope" Tim chimed before letting out a yawn, he had never been an early riser. "What will we be doing today?" He asked.

"We'll pop to the hotel this morning to get a fresh change of clothes, then we could pop into the city and do some shopping?" Shelagh suggested as she sipped at her coffee.

"Can we watch a Christmas film as well?" Tim asked as he looked up eagerly.

"I don't see why not" Shelagh smiled as she soothed down Tim's messy bed hair.

\----

It was now late morning and Peter had taken Patrick and Timothy back to the hotel to get a few things. 

Shelagh and Julienne were wrapping up Christmas presents together and talking amongst themselves, whilst a Christmas playlist was playing softly in the background.

"Shelagh" Julienne asked softly.

"Hmm?" Shelagh hummed, signalling for her to continue.

"How come you never told me about Patrick?" Julienne asked as she as she tied blue ribbon around a pressent.

"What do you mean? I've told you about Patrick before mum?" Shelagh remarked, looking up at her mother with a confused expression. 

"You've spoken to me about him and Tim before, but you never mentioned your status with him" Julienne stated. Shelagh dropped her gaze and went to talk but was cut off.

"I saw how happy you both were to be huddled together this morning, you act as if it's still new but at the same time the three of you act like a close family" Julienne finished, Shelagh placed her hand upon her mother's and gave a slight squeeze.

"I can't explain or pinpoint it exactly, but I can say that how we act is just us. We're not like other couples" Shelagh explained and smiled back at Julienne who was looking at her with loving eyes.

Before Julienne had a chance to reply the boys could be heard entering the house. 

Shelagh excused herself and walked down the stairs and into the hallway where the boys were stood with all their luggage.

"What on earth" Shelagh muttered to herself before walking towards Timothy and helping him to take his coat off.

"How come your brought the suitcases back?" Shelagh asked looking up at Patrick as he brushed the remaining snow off his coat and hung it up to dry.

"The hotel is being closed, they had a burst mains pipe" Patrick huffed as he slipped out of his boots. 

Peter and Timothy went to go sit by the fire in the living room leaving them alone.

"Oh dear" Shelagh sighed as she hung Timothy's coat up besides his. "I'm sure mum and dad won't mind us staying for another night and it won't be as bad as you'll have your own clothes" Shelagh smiled trying to make light of the situation. 

"I suppose your right, besides staying here means another night with you" Patrick smirked as he stepped closer, Shelagh grinned and felt weak at the knees - she couldn't believe her luck. 

"Turner, what makes you so sure that you'll spend another night in my bed?" Shelagh retorted with a sly smile as Patrick continued to slowly close the gap between them. 

"Because there's no way you, or me, are sleeping on that old couch" Patrick whispered, dropping his head so that they were millimetres apart.

"Doctor's orders?" Shelagh asked making him grin.

"Shelagh" Peter called out as he entered the corridor, the pair pulled away instantly and looked over to him with rosy faces.

"Sorry, just Timothy was asking for his jumper?" He continued.

"I'll go get it for him, it's in my room" Shelagh smiled at her dad. 

"Sorry" Shelagh whispered to Patrick as she left him to get Tim's jumper.


	10. Chapter 10

Shelagh and Patrick had decided to head into the city in the afternoon to buy some last minute presents for Tim - luckily for them Julienne and Peter were more than happy to look after him for a few hours.

"Do you fancy a coffee?" Shelagh asked as the two of them stood in line at the toy shop. 

"I'd love one" Patrick replied looking down at her with a smile. "Why don't you go grab us one from the small coffee shop up the road? I'll meet you there in a second once I've paid for the gift?" Patrick suggested as they stepped further in the queue.

"The usual?" Shelagh smiled as Patrick nodded "I'll see you in a minute then".

Slipping out of the queue she walked out of the busy shop and into the cold, snowy Aberdeen streets. 

As Shelagh walked she couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the past few days. She had butterflies every time she thought about Patrick and her feelings for him were getting stronger by the second. 

Shelagh was certain of her feelings towards him and Timothy, and she was starting to believe they felt the same - she just wished she had the courage to ask him so that she could stop pretending.

She couldn't believe that he had cuddled up to her in bed this morning and that the two of them had almost shared a kiss! Oh how she longed for that kiss, her whole body tingled at the thought.

Walking into the coffee shop Shelagh was greeted with the smell of coffee beans.

Walking up to the counter Shelagh smiled at the barista. 

"Good afternoon, what can I get started for you?" 

"Hi, may I get a small Americano and a small latte please?" Shelagh ordered.

"Of course that's £5.60 please" The barista asked as she handed Shelagh the card machine to pay. 

"Your drinks will be ready in a few minutes, feel free to sit down or wait at the collection station" The barista added before walking off to make the drinks.

Shelagh walked over to the collection station to wait for the drinks when she heard someone talking to her.

"Are you going to look my way gorgeous?" A man said as he sat on the sofa by the window.

Ignoring him Shelagh pulled out her phone to text her mum to see how Timothy was getting on.

"Oi love?" The man asked again. 

As Shelagh stood with her back to the man the door opened and Patrick walked in.

"Are you going to give me your number or what?" He asked again making Patrick's blood boil. 

"Leave her alone" Patrick hissed as he walked over to Shelagh and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. At first she flinched but she soon relaxed in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked as he rubbed his thumb soothingly along her side.

"I am now" Shelagh smiled at him.

"Come on let's get going" Patrick said as the barista placed their drinks on the counter. Picking them up Patrick smiled his thank you to the barista.

They walked hand in hand to the city gardens and found a bench in a quiet spot so that they could sit down and enjoy their coffee's.

The two of them sat in silence, simply enjoying eachothers company. But Shelagh's mind was focused on how protective Patrick got in the cafe.

"Patrick?" Shelagh asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking over at her to see her puzzled face.

"I uh, nevermind" Shelagh stumbled as she stared into the distance.

"Spill it Mannion" Patrick demanded.

"I can't get my head around this" Shelagh began, turning her head she looked up at Patrick. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Patrick asked, hoping she would continue to speak and tell him what was bothering her.

"I'm nothing special, yet you do anything and everything for me. You care for me at work and at home, you traveled over 500 miles to spend Christmas in a strange city and just now you stood up for me in the coffee shop" She questioned as she fiddled with her coffee cup lid anxious to hear his response.

"When are you going to see the way other people see you, the way I see you?" Patrick sighed "You are so kind, caring, fun, talented and incredibly gorgeous so why wouldn't I care for you?" Patrick asked in a serious tone.

Shelagh sat there for a moment and stared blankly at him, not knowing how to tell him.

"Because I'm scared" She mumbled.

"Of what?" 

"Of falling for you even more than I already have just to find out you're not interested" Shelagh exclaimed, scared but relived that she had finally gotten it out of her system.

Patrick sat there in shock for a moment before taking his hand and gently placing it under her chin and lifting it to face him.

Patrick pulled her in for a long, deep kiss - the type that would show her all of his emotions.

Smiling into the kiss Shelagh placed her hand upon his cheek. 

After a short while they parted to catch their breaths. 

"I couldn't be more certain" Shelagh breathed, her heart racing - she couldn't believe he had kissed her!

"I am completely certain" Patrick promised, a grin plastered on his face.

Shelagh ran her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for another sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"We're back!" Shelagh called out as her and Patrick huddled into the house and out of the cold.

"That was quick, did you get everything you need?" Julienne asked as she poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Yes thank you! We're just going to pop upstairs and wrap them" Shelagh smiled as she tugged her coat off. 

"I'll keep Tim distracted while you do so, but don't be long as dinner will be ready in 20 minutes! I thought we could have dinner, watch a Christmas film and have an early night so Tim is in bed for Santa" Julienne winked before slipping back into the kitchen to see to the boiling pans.

Picking up the shopping bags they made their way upstairs and into Shelagh's room. 

Patrick shut the door behind them and walked over to Shelagh who had just placed the bags down. 

As she turned around the face him Patrick lifted her chin up with his hand and placed another sweet kiss on her lips. 

"I could do this forever" He whispered before kissing her softly again.

"I like the sound of that" Shelagh smiled into the kiss. 

Patrick reluctantly pulled away and smiled at her, his eyes full of love.

"Come on we've got to wrap Tim's presents" Patrick hinted towards the pile of presents on her bed.

"I'll just go and get the wrapping paper" Shelagh hummed as she placed a kiss on his cheek and slipped out of her room and over to the office.

After picking up the supplies she walked back into her room and joined Patrick on the bed. 

"Don't laugh at my wrapping skills" Patrick warned as Shelagh handed him a present.

"I can't make any promises" Shelagh retorted as she watched him flail around with the paper.

\----

After having a dinner they had all gotten into their Christmas pajamas and decided to sit watch The Grinch - as it was Tim's favourite Christmas film. 

Timothy had started off sat in-between Patrick and Shelagh but half way through the movie he decided to huddle up to Shelagh.

She was now absentmindedly soothing his hair with a smile plastered on her face. She loved this boy as if he was her own and she was so glad to be spending Christmas with him.

As the film came to an end Timothy was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Tim why don't you go and brush your teeth whilst I get the sofa ready?" Shelagh offered as he sat up and let out a long yawn.

Nodding Tim slowly stood up and made his way upstairs. 

"We'll go to bed now as well" Julienne yawned as she stood up.

"See you both in the morning, goodnight" Peter said as he and Julienne left the room. 

"Goodnight" Patrick and Shelagh said simultaneously. 

Shelagh stood up and walked over to the otterman to pull out the duvet and pillow for Timothy whilst Patrick went to get Tim a glass of water for bed.

As Shelagh finished setting up the make shift bed Timothy came back.

"Ready?" Shelagh asked as he trudged towards her. 

Shelagh lifted up the duvet and placed it on top of Tim and tucked him in. Patrick entered the room and placed the drink on the coffee table opposite the sofa.

"We're going to bed now Tim, if you need anything come and wake us" Patrick said as he leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Goodnight Tim" Shelagh said as she soothed his hair down making his eyes droop.

Turning off the lights they left and headed upstairs so that they could get to bed themselves. 

"How long until he's fast asleep?" Shelagh asked as she crawled into her side of the bed. 

"I'd give it half hour before we go and pretend to be Santa" Patrick joked as he joined her, smiling when Shelagh reached for his hand.

"Please say you brought a santa costume with you" Shelagh giggled as she could picture him all dressed up.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Patrick chuckled as he smirked playfully at her.

"I'll have a camera at the ready" She taunted before smiling contently at him. "Thank you for coming with me. Christmas is going to be perfect this year" 

Patrick smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Shelagh instantly buried her head into his chest as sighed contently. 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" He soothed as he held her close.

\---

An hour had passed and Shelagh was fast asleep in Patrick's arms. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw how peaceful and content she looked.

He wanted to keep her in his arms but he knew he needed to get Timothy's presents downstairs and under the tree. 

After he carefully snuck out their embrace he picked up the bags containing the presents and quietly walked downstairs so that he wouldn't wake Shelagh or Timothy. 

Entering the living room Patrick smiled as he saw Timothy sprawled out fast asleep on the sofa. Tiptoeing over to the tree Patrick placed the presents beneath and took a small bite out of the cookie that had been left for Santa.

Smiling proudly at his work Patrick stood up and turned to leave the room but to his surprise he saw Shelagh leaning against the door frame with a loving smile on her face.

"He'll love it, although I am disappointed in the lack of costume!" Shelagh whispered as Patrick stepped closer to her. 

"That costume is for my eyes only" He joked quietly as he slipped his hand into hers. "Now come Mannion, let's get to bed."

Closing the door behind them they made their way back upstairs and into bed where they instantly found themselves in eachothers arms.

"Goodnight Shelagh" Patrick lulled before capturing her soft lips into a sweet kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! And I apologize for the short chapter, we are coming to the end :( 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! X

"Good morning" Patrick hummed as Shelagh started to stir in his arms.

"Morning" She mumbled sleepily before throwing her eyes wide open as she realised what day it was.

"Merry Christmas!" She beamed as she grinned up at him. 

"Merry Christmas" Patrick returned, a small chuckle escaping his lips at Shelagh's excitement.

Smiling to himself Patrick reached out to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand then cupped her face as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. 

Shelagh placed her hand on top of his and smiled to herself as she deepened the kiss, marveling to herself that she was now free to do so.

After what felt like eternity they parted from their embrace and took in a much needed breath. 

"Oh I almost forgot" Shelagh said as she rolled over and picked up a present she had left by her side of the bed.

Smiling to herself she handed the neatly wrapped present to him.

"What's this?" Patrick asked.

"Just a little something from me, now come on open it" Shelagh grinned, excited to see his reaction.

Opening the present Patrick chuckled and smiled as he saw a personalized calendar full of photos of Tim, Shelagh and himself. 

"Thank you, I love it" He grinned as he flicked through the months and looked at each photo, many of which were from their countless days out to zoo's, parks and even the theatre.

Placing the calendar down Patrick smiled and rolled over to reach for the present he had hidden from her. He opened the top drawer of the bed side table and pulled out a somewhat neatly wrapped present.

"Go on, open it" Patrick chuckled as he passed it over to Shelagh. 

Opening it up she could feel herself starting to tear up. 

Inside was a mug with the picture of them and Tim in Hazlehead Park.

"I thought you could do with a new mug for work seeing as your other one broke" He explained sweetly.

"I love it, thank you Patrick" Shelagh beamed as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "How on earth did you get this made so quickly?" She asked as her thumb soothed over the picture.

"I had it made when your father, Tim and I went to the hotel" He smiled as Shelagh wiped away her tears. "I have another present for you but I'm afraid you'll have to open that one later".

Shelagh was about to reply when the door swung open and Timothy came bounding into the room.

"Santa came!!" He cheered as he jumped onto the bed.

"Of course he did! Happy Christmas Tim!" Patrick cheered as he pulled Timothy in for hug.

"Merry Christmas Tim" Shelagh chimed.

"Can we open our presents soon?" Tim asked with a cheeky grin making them chuckle.

"We'll open them downstairs with Julienne and Peter" Patrick promised as he ruffled the eager boys hair. 

Shelagh grinned to herself as she watched her boys, she couldn't help but smile as she knew this was going to be the best christmas ever!


	13. The end

"Shelagh?" Patrick called out as he shut the front door behind him with his foot. 

"I'm up here!" Shelagh chimed. 

Placing his bag down Patrick shrugged off his coat and hung it up before walking upstairs and into their bedroom. 

A smile was plastered on his face as he saw Shelagh sitting on his side of the bed, listening contently to the radio with her hand placed delicately upon her swollen belly.

Walking over to the bed Patrick bent over to place a kiss on her forehead and another on her stomach. 

"How are you?" He asked as he sat down next to her and loosened his festive tie.

"I feel like a whale, but, other than that we're doing good" Shelagh smiled as she looked up at her husband lovingly.

She couldn't help but think about their past year together, their last Christmas felt like a life time ago. 

Shelagh never would of thought that those three days spent in Aberdeen together would change their lives forever, but they did.

By the new year Patrick and Shelagh were engaged.

They would then marry in Shelagh's beloved church in early spring. Making the three of them a 'real family' as Tim put it.

In June they discovered that Shelagh was three months pregnant, news that filled them with so much excitement.

"How's Tim been?" Patrick asked as he leant against the head board, smiling as Shelagh rested her head on his shoulder.

"He's fast asleep. He helped me with the finishing touches in the nursery, he was so excited" Shelagh sighed softly, she loved Tim dearly and was so glad he was excited about the baby.

"How was work?" Shelagh asked as she looked up at Patrick. 

"Normal Christmas rush" Patrick shrugged "The nurses were all asking after you, I think they may have a betting pool on for when you will go into labor" He chuckled, placing a hand upon her bump affectionately.

"Well it may be sooner than they think" Shelagh remarked with a smug smile.

"You mean?" Patrick asked, his face growing with hope, love and worry.

"I had a few, small, contractions today. I thought they were Braxton Hicks at first" Shelagh grinned.

"Why on earth didn't you call me?" He begged.

"I didn't want to worry you! Besides they were only small ones so we do have a while yet" Shelagh insisted, placing her hand upon Patrick's cheek she leant in and placed a slow, deep kiss on his lips.

"Now go and get changed, I'm tired and won't be able to sleep unless you're lying next to me" She bossed, nudging him off the bed.

After a short while Patrick had come out of the bathroom wearing the blue striped pyjamas that Shelagh loved and often stole to wear herself.

Slipping into bed he helped Shelagh to lie before laying down himself and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Laying there Patrick chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" Shelagh asked curiously as she cuddled in closer to him.

"Remember last Christmas?" Patrick began.

"Yes?" Shelagh tilted.

"Well" Patrick bit his lip and shifted so that he could see her face, not wanting to miss her reaction.

"I may of lied about the hotel" Patrick smirked, Shelagh shot her head up and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She queried.

"They hotel wasn't flooded" He chuckled as he watched Shelagh's face go from angry to amused. Laughing softly she tapped his arm playfully.

"Oh Patrick!" She giggled.

"You're not mad then?" Patrick asked as he held his hand upon her cheek.

"How can I be?" Shelagh smiled as she pulled in for short, sweet kiss. "If we had of gone back to the hotel I wouldn't of been able to kiss you" She explained, a grin plastered on her face as she thought about their first kiss. 

"I'm sure you would of kissed me sooner rather than later - you could barely keep your hands off of me" Patrick joked and chuckled to himself as Shelagh's face turned bright red.

"Watch it Turner" Shelagh warned as she stifled a chuckle. 

"Yes Mrs Turner" Patrick lulled before capturing her soft lips into a deep and Passionate kiss. 

"Now come on, get some sleep" He bossed as they parted from their embrace.

\----

Angela Julienne Turner was born safely the next day, and everyone was absolutely smitten with her. 

Trixie was the lucky midwife who attended to her delivery and she felt quite proud of her friend. 

Trixie was smiling to herself she thought about how just over a year ago Shelagh was terrified to ask Patrick to Aberdeen and now she was helping their baby into the world. 

Life really did work Miracles. 


End file.
